Episode 7703 (30th September 2011)
Plot Kevin's bags are packed. He tries one last time to persuade Sally to let him stay. Sally is convinced that his leaving is for the best. In hospital, a fragile Carla tells Peter and Leanne at her bedside that she has hit rock bottom and will take any help going. Steve hears from Liz that she can't face coming back for Jim's trial. Carla tells Leanne that it's up to her if she wants to go to the police or tell Stella the truth of what happened. Pam and Bill argue in front of Rita, Dennis and Emily about whether or not Kevin will be invited to their wedding. Leanne decides not to tell anyone the truth about the crash but advises Peter they should now leave helping Carla to the experts. An exhausted Chris returns from his last radiotherapy session with results and other medical appointments yet to come. Peter asks a shocked Maria to be extra supportive of Carla, confiding that Carla took an overdose last night. Tracy presents Steve with a "World's Greatest Dad" mug and offers to help out behind the bar during the trial. Brian brings Russ home to No.13 to report to Lloyd that Russ is in trouble for kicking a teacher at school and could be suspended or expelled. Pam invites Tyrone to the wedding whilst Bill tries to explain to Kevin that Pam doesn't want him there. Leanne and Peter discuss Carla. Leanne thinks most of Carla's problems come from still being in love with Peter and that Peter should give her space to recover. Peter's not convinced but has no choice than to agree to stay away. The argument at the garage escalates. Pam bans Kevin from the wedding and Kevin bans Pam from seeing Jack. Bill feels a sharp pain and clutches his chest but the others don't notice until Kevin looks to him by which point Bill can't speak and falls to the floor. Tyrone calls for an ambulance as Bill fights for breath. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Side ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bill referees an argument between Pam and Kevin, but the stress leaves him clutching his chest in pain; and Leanne delivers Peter an ultimatum. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,800,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes